Meet the Parents
Pink decides to go out with Blue tonight so he can meet Pink's parents. However this is no ordinary party date, Blue must do all he must to impress Pink's parents. Does he have the chance? Characters *Blue *Pink *Harold *Bluette *Lord Tourettes *Red *Rapper Transcript (shows Blue & Pink sitting on grass drinking some lemonade) Blue: (sighs) This sure is a beautiful day today. Pink: So um, Blue I was wondering, I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level. Blue: (nervous) What do you mean by that Pink? Pink: My parents are coming to town today and we're all going out. I want you to make a good impression for them. Blue: (nervously laughs) Uh sure Pink, I can do that. Pink: And you promise nothing stupid will happen like Red starting a party or Wolf coming in and killing everyone. Blue: Don't worry Pink, I promise none of that will happen. Pink: (excited) Thanks Blue! I'm so excited for my parents to meet you! (kisses Blue's cheek) See ya later Blue! (runs off) Blue: (blushes) That's the girl of my dreams. (suddenly becomes nervous) But what about TONIGHT!? (Timecut, shows Red & Rapper playing Flame of Duty, Modern Flamewar 3) Red: (bored) Don't ya think this is getting old. Rapper: (bored) Yeah, I can't wait to get some shooting games for the Xcube7000. Blue: (runs inside) Oh man! Rapper: What's with the big puffs man? Blue: Guess what's happening tonight. Red: The night I fuck some ladies? Blue: No! I have to meet Pink's parents tonight! Rapper: Taking it to the next level, huh? Red: So why come crying like a shit? Blue: I have to make a GOOD impression on them! Rapper: (scoffs) That seems so easy! Blue: You know how I am on dinner nights! (Flashback begins) (shows Blue eating his food) Blue: (talking over flashback) I never use forks, I never use napkins to clean myself, and I never eat food normally! Blue: (spills himself) Damn not again! (rubs table on his mess) (Flashback ends) Red: Damn your such a messy eater! Blue: I can't help it! The food tastes so good! Red: Well we're too much of idiots to help you out, but I know SOMEONE who can help you! (Timecut to Lord Tourettes talking to Blue) Lord Tourettes: (giggles) I'm so FUCKED ''you're going to make a ''TITTY ''impression on Pink's parents, Blue! Blue: (nervous) Uh, thanks L.T. Lord Tourettes: There are many ''SHITTY ''ways to be a normal ''FUCKER! Blue: Uh you know what? (backs away) I'm gonna go. Lord Tourettes: Wait! I can definitely help you! Blue: (sighs) How? Lord Tourettes: FUCK ''with me! (shows Blue outside the resteraunt at night) Blue: (speaks on his radio) Are you sure this will work? Lord Tourettes: (speaks over radio) Of course! This the ''CRAPIEST plan yet! Blue: Shit! Here comes Pink! Pink: Blue! There you are! These are my parents! (Pink's parents; a green man and a blue woman walk out of their car) Father: This boyfriend better be better than the last one Pink had. Mother: Harold! Pink: Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Blue! Blue: Hello! (shakes Harold's hand) I'm Blue. Harold: My name's Harold, this is my wife, Bluette. Bluette: Hi there, It's nice to meet another Blue person. Blue: (kisses Bluette's hand) Shall we enter? (speaks on radio) Am I doing well? Lord Tourettes: SPLENDID!! (inside, Blue pulls out Pink's chair and Harold pulls out Bluette's chair, everyone sits in their seats, Lord Tourettes comes over as the 'waiter') Lord Tourettes: Greetings my TITTIES! May I ''FUCK ''your order? Bluette: (eyes widen) Uh what? Blue: Uh, I've been here MANY times! This guy has Tourettes syndrome. Harold: (glares) Are you sure you've been here before? Blue: Yeah! All year once! Pink: Is that Lord Tourettes? Blue: (lies) Uh NO! That's his twin brother! Pink: His twin brother? Blue: Yeah, uh he was out of town. Pink: Oh okay. (after a while, the four all finish off their dinners) Bluette: Well that was nice. Harold: I guess Blue was alright. Waiter: (holding Lord Tourettes) Is this yours? Blue: L.T.? Lord Tourettes: They ''FUCKED ''me! Waiter 2: This guy is NO waiter! Blue: (punches waiter) Let him go! He's with me! Pink: (angry) Blue! What's going on!? Blue: Alright fine! Look, I'm no good person. I just go out on dates with Pink but always get ruined and crazy thanks to my friend Red, but you know what? These two parents I found are really cool! So you know what? I only did this just so I could make Pink and her parents happy. Pink: (touched) Really? Harold: Alright honey, this guy IS awesome! Waiter: Get out! (Timecut, the 5 guys are out of the restauraunt) Harold: Alright I admit it Blue, you are actually the coolest guy I ever met. Blue: Thanks man! Pink: Blue. what you did back there was so great! Blue: Well, you know it was nothing. Pink: Come here you silly bozo! (kisses Blue) Harold: Just like our first kiss hey honey? Bluette: Yeah. Blue: Wait, this is where you had your first kiss? Harold: That's right. Lord Tourettes: This is so ''FUCKING SHADY! '' (everyone just stare at Lord Tourettes with shocked faces) Blue: Awkward. '-End-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases